Ludovic Malfoy
/Infobox}} |History = Nicholas Malfoy had always fit the Malfoy family image perfectly, believing to outshine the members who did not. A cunning and ambitious man who - of course - was apart of the Slytherin house. He was not one to be ashamed of his magical ability, and was actually quite proud of his skill. Though, his intelligence shouldn't be forgotten. Overall, Nicholas stood well to his family's name, and planned to stay that way when he began to date the wealthy pure-blood witch, Ophelia MacMillan. The two had a decently healthy relationship and overtime, Nicholas even set a date on when he would propose. Though, a problem would arise when Ophelia revealed she was pregnant - with his baby, of course - a month before Nicholas planned to propose. So, to avoid any family scandals, they didn't get engaged a month later. They got married. They did love each other, so a quick marriage didn't affect the relationship in a bad way. Though, the birth of Sebastian some months later was not when they imagined they would have kids. So, there was a decent age gap before the next one was born. Out of all his children, it was clear that Nicholas favored Sebastian. The oldest son that was practically a spitting image of his father, inside and out. So, it always seemed that the eldest' achievements were celebrated much more than some of the kid's. (Even when Nicholas's daughter, Theodora, married into the royal family... Although, after that, the two didn't keep much ties with each other.) Though, even with favoritism, Nicholas and Ophelia made it their duty to try and teach their children one thing. The belief in blood supremacy and to never marry below a half-blood. Whether or not they would like to be an embarrassment to family name, that was up to them. Gregory was the second-oldest Malfoy child of Ophelia and Nicholas, and while Nicholas favored Sebastain, Ophelia favored Gregory. However, despite the fact that he was his mother's favorite, Gregory constantly grew up in Sebastian shadow. They were both in Slytherin, however, in an effort to prove to his parent's that Gregory had his own set of skills - he joined the Quidditch team in his second year as a Chaser. And well... Gregory was very good. He quickly rose to popularity among his housemates and for the first time he emerged from his brother's shadow never to step back into it. He started dating another pure-blood witch, named Cecilia Greengrass, and they married when they were 20 years old. Shortly thereafter, they had their first child. Ludovic Gregory Malfoy was born two years after his older sister, Bianca. Bianca and Ludovic were Ophelia's favorite grand-children and she spoiled them both rotten. From a young age, Ludovic was thrust onto a broomstick and much to his parent's delight, he was a natural. Growing up as a Malfoy and with a grandmother that would do anything for him affected Ludovic. He became very arrogant and entitled, thinking he was better than everyone else around him. He was also fascinated with history and the Dark Arts... and when he read into his family's history and discovered that he was related to Lucius Malfoy, one of Lord Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters... well, let's just say he took some tips from his ancestor. Ludovic from a very young age began to think as a blood-supremacist, homophobic, half-breed hating dark wizard. For a while, he didn't bother to hide any of this til one day his father sat down with him and told him that while Ludovic was right in thinking the way he was, he must hide that. Because, in today's society those views are not widely accepted. Ludovic understood that and so he became very good at lying and acting - which led him to being very manipulative. When Ludovic was sent off to Hogwarts, he was promptly sorted into _________. For the first few years he didn't apply for the Quidditch team as he thought he was better than all of them, much to his father's disappointment. After his third year though, his father sat him down again and basically told Ludovic that he was wasting his skill - that he should play for Slytherin and try to go pro. Bring some more money and fame to the Malfoy name. Now that Ludovic understood so now that he's coming back for his fourth year, he intends to join the Quidditch Team. |Personality = Ludovic Gregory Malfoy fits his name to a tee. He lives up to everything that one would expect out of a wealthy pure-blood. He's arrogant, entitled and most of all - he's a blood-supremacist, homophobic, half-breed hating, dark wizard supporting a**hole. He truly does not care about anyone but himself and all his aunts, uncles and cousins that have been disowned can die for all he cares. He doesn't even really care about his family that haven't been disowned that much, so he really doens't care about anyone else. It's entirely possible that Ludovic will never understand love. He may just not capable of it. He certainly feels sexual attraction to people - but not romantic attraction, which... could leave to very dangerous outcomes later in life. Ludovic is a very good actor and manipulator though. He may only be 14, but he's already used a couple of girls for pleasure and then dumped them like trash after he became bored. It's very likely that he will become a notorious playboy as he gets older - but again, he probably won't ever 'date' any of them for very long. Eventually, he'll become bored and because he doesn't love them... he'll dump them and move on. The fact that he's a highly skilled Quidditch player, very rich and blessed with typical Malfoy good-looks will only compound that effect. |Relationships = /Relationships}} }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "L" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Ebony Wand Category:Graphorn Wand Category:March Birthday Category:Aries Category:Slytherin Category:Right Handed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Born in England Category:English Category:Speaks English Category:Malfoy Family Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Chaser